


i'm thinking maybe i should thank you

by ZeldaGrim



Series: i'll feed you to the wolves if you don't talk to me nice [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Dom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, also eddie mentions his wolf, but thats just cause hes a trashmouth, but they are humans the entire fic, really they are both just young and soft as hell for each other, richie mentions his knot, so richie and eddie are both 15 in this one, there is a moment when eddie worries that richie wants to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaGrim/pseuds/ZeldaGrim
Summary: It had never really been a question ofifRichie would present as an Alpha but more a question ofwhen. Ever since the first day of preschool when Richie had introduced himself by crawling on top of Eddie during naptime demanding to knowwhy he wasn't sleepingand, just like magic, suddenly Eddiewassleeping. So yeah, you could say Eddie wasn't really all that surprised when Richie finally presented as an Alpha two weeks after his fifteenth birthday.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i'll feed you to the wolves if you don't talk to me nice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710436
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	i'm thinking maybe i should thank you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from hand me downs by mac miller
> 
> okay so this verse just kind of happened all i know for sure is that i am so so soft for eddie taking care of richie when he's a young stupid alpha

It had never really been a question of _if_ Richie would present as an Alpha but more a question of _when_. Ever since the first day of preschool when Richie had introduced himself by crawling on top of Eddie during naptime demanding to know _why he wasn't sleeping_ and, just like magic, suddenly Eddie _was_ sleeping. So yeah, you could say Eddie wasn't really all that surprised when Richie finally presented as an Alpha two weeks after his fifteenth birthday. 

When Eddie had presented as an Omega last year Richie’s Alpha instincts definitely got a kick start. As soon as he got a whiff of Eddie the next day he had crowded close and just started hysterically laughing, “Oh fuck, Ed’s baby, fuck if I don’t have a fucking knot by tomorrow we can just assume I’m sterile” which had been way too much information and _Oh my god Richie do you have to be so fucking vulgur all the time for fucks sake we’re at school_. But luckily for Eddie, Richie had been wrong. The next morning, and many mornings after, he continued to waltz into school still smelling like Richie and not like _Alpha_.

But that didn’t mean nothing changed. For starters, Richie made the decision that kissing was something they did now. Which - _okay_. Yeah. That was nice. They were fourteen and kissing was this thing now that everyone suddenly seemed to be doing and Eddie had just figured he didn’t get the memo. Like maybe it had gotten passed around while he was absent or something. But no, _apparently_ it was just because Eddie didn’t get the memo until it was being personally delivered to his doorstep by Richie Tozier. 

So there was that. And there was also the touching. Nothing south of the equator, neither of them were ready for that yet, but it didn’t change the fact that Richie’s touch started to feel… possessive? Maybe?

Look, Eddie never had much experience with Alphas growing up. At least not like that. His father had been one but he had no memories of him. A lot of his friends' parents were Alphas but he rarely ever saw them. So what he did know was mostly whatever he had learned in sex ed. Which wasn’t a lot. 

But what he did know is that when Richie started coming up behind him in the hallway between classes and rubbed his hands up and down his arms with a firmness and obvious _intention_ in his touch that Richie was trying to scent mark him. And what was worse was that Eddie was certain he was doing it unconsciously. At least for now. Because Eddie had also learned that until Richie actually presented as an Alpha he had no fucking scent to rub off anyway. 

And maybe worst of all was that even if Richie didn’t have any functioning scent glands yet that didn’t mean Eddie didn’t. Because he did. Oh boy, did he ever. As soon as he had presented the scent that started wafting off of him almost immediately was so overwhelming that even _his_ nose had scrunched up. Like it did whenever Richie would put on too much cheap cologne. Eddie smelled sweet, sickly fucking sweet. Like he probably would’ve no-joke-honestly gagged if he hadn’t been otherwise preoccupied in dealing with _whatever the fuck his body was doing_. 

Richie seemed to like it though. Okay, maybe a bit of an understatement. Richie seemed to _love_ it. After that embarrassing morning when Richie first smelt him he ditched his cologne (which Eddie and his newly super sensitive nose had given a silent thank you for) and instead seemed to choose to wear _Eddie_ instead. Eddie had asked him _what the actual fuck_ he was doing when Richie had grabbed his wrist apropos of nothing and just started dragging it across his throat but all he had gotten out of Richie was “If I can't make you smell like me then I am sure as hell gonna smell like you.” Which, again - _Okay_. 

But beyond his new desire for kisses and smelling Eddie whenever he could, Richie stayed generally the same as he had always been. Too loud, too tall, and too thick glasses. He was the same fucking Trashmouth and Eddie adored him. He could admit that now. And when six months later Richie finally took him on an actual date? Well. That was that. 

Eddie knew a change was coming though. Because even though Alphas generally presented later in their adolescence than Omegas he had a feeling Richie’s was coming sooner rather than later. It started with small things, like clockwork, right after Richie’s fifteenth birthday. From starting to walk Eddie to and from his classes to insisting that Eddie eat at least one bite of whatever it was Richie had brought for lunch that day. And it was so fucking endearing and so _pleasing_ to his stupid Omega brain to be cared for that way that he forgot be worried. For a while anyway. It lasted for nearly two weeks before Eddie got a reminder. 

It's Friday night and Richie is late. Richie is never late. 

Eddie looks over at the clock on his nightstand. 8:23pm. Richie was supposed to be here over twenty minutes ago. Friday nights were their night. After an entire week of school and friends and his _Mom_ Eddie always knew he had Friday night to look forward to with Richie. Eddie sighs, and pulls himself up from his bed. 

He walks over to his bedroom window and pulls his curtain aside, peaking out and trying to see as far down his street as he can. It's late enough in the evening that Eddie is sure he would be able to hear the familiar sound of Richie’s bike as soon as he turns down his street but he can't stop himself from getting up to check every five minutes. This isn't like Richie. He never does anything that he knows will purposefully worry Eddie. It's, like, one of his most redeeming qualities. Aside from being incredibly hot. 

Eddie reaches up, planning to close his window and keep some heat in his room, when suddenly a smell hits his nose so strong he slaps his hands across his mouth and nose to try to block it out. Too late. 

_Alpha._

He sticks his head back out the window and looks straight down. Richie is looking right back up at him from the ground. His curls are a mess and he's missing his shoes. 

"Richie," Eddie murmurs shakily, "you presented." 

Richie essentially ignores him, his eyes leave Eddie as he begins to scale the trellis. As he gets closer the smell of him starts to become overwhelming. Richie's scent has always been comforting but now it was doing something to his deeper subconscious. Even though he has yet to shift Eddie can practically feel his wolf pacing restlessly beneath his skin. 

He steps back as Richie reaches up for the window. He has no idea what kind of headspace Richie is in right now. All he can smell coming from him is _AlphaAlphaAlpha_ and Eddie's never seen an Alpha this soon after presenting and what if he's here for something Eddie isn't ready for or what if—

"Omega."

Eddie freezes. Richie's never called him that before. 

He looks up and suddenly they're face to face. Richie has his hands grasped to the window sill and his pupils are blown wide. Eddie looks into them and can't see any sign that Richie is there at all. 

"Alpha," he whispers in response instinctively. For the first time in his life Eddie looks at Richie and feels something close to fear. He diverts his eyes from Richie's unyielding gaze, hoping the obvious show of submission will appease him. 

But Richie seems to take his submission as an invitation and shifts his weight forward to pull himself inside. Eddie panics, and so does his wolf apparently, because before he even has a moment to consider the consequences he's letting out a vicious growl in warning. 

It doesn't even faze Richie. His eyes snap up but they're still black and he's letting out his own answering snarl as he pulls himself in. Eddie scrambles back even further to give him space as his eyes dart around his room looking for somewhere to hide.

 _"Eddie,"_ Richie huffs, sounding frustrated. 

Eddie flinches because even though he knows better he can't help but feel like he's doing something _wrong_. His knees suddenly hit the floor and he’s scared to make eye contact with Richie and he’s scared he’s going to start crying which is fucking _stupid_ because all Richie has done really is show up fucking _late_ but his scent is dominant and powerful and Eddie has never felt like he has to submit to Richie before (he has certainly _wanted_ to) but now it feels as if Richie is demanding his submission and Eddie wonders what would happen if he refused-

The feeling stops abruptly. Eddie snaps his head up but Richie’s not even looking at him. No, instead Richie’s hands are fisted in his pant legs and he’s shaking and he’s whispering, “Fuck Eddie, _fuck_ , Im sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Eds. Oh my God, I don’t know what the fuck is happening, I’m sorry, I just needed to see you.”

Eddie twitches to reach for him but thinks better of it almost immediately. It doesn't appear as if Richie has much control over himself right now and even though he obviously didn't like that Eddie had pulled away he might not like Eddie touching him unexpectedly even more. Eddie tries to think quickly. Richie obviously needs his submission but is upset over being put in a place where he'd had to force it.

"Alpha," Eddie says. Richie just shakes his head and keeps his eyes focused on the ceiling. " _Rich_ ," he implores, "look at me?" He makes a point to make the plea sound like a question. He has no idea how Richie would react to being told to do something right now. 

Eddie watches Richie squeeze his eyes shut and take a big, deep breath. When he finally lowers his head and looks at Eddie his lips are pursed and his brow is furrowed but his eyes are blue again and Eddie is just so, so relieved to finally be able to see _Richie_ there in his gaze.

For a moment Eddie lets himself just look at Richie. They've grown up together over the past ten years, glued at the hip since they were five years old. Richie has always been taller than Eddie but lately the gap between them has slowly grown further and further apart. Eddie has watched as Richie’s t-shirts have started to stretch across his shoulders and felt the prickle of hair starting to grow on his top lip when they kiss. 

Eddie keeps his eyes locked on Richie's as he leans backwards. He lets his legs slip out from underneath him and straighten out as he lays back on his bedroom floor. He keeps his movements slow as he arches his back and tilts his head to the side to show his throat. He knows that this position conveys blatant submission. It’s an invitation to be dominated and it’s something he hasn’t done around Richie since he was too young to understand what it meant. 

Even though he can’t see Richie anymore he can smell the moment he starts to relax, “Eds,” he whispers, his tone is almost reverent, “I needー I mean, can Iー?” 

Eddie takes a deep breath himself, willing his entire body to be a source of calm. Richie sounds desperate and he’s stumbling over his words in a way he rarely ever does. But Eddie understands, at least in a way. He remembers how frightening it had been for himself when only a year ago he had presented and suddenly Richie wasn’t just someone he liked, he was someone he needed. And Eddie had tried to explain it to Richie back then but it had been _embarrassing_ because without Richie presenting himself there had been no way for him to really understand. Not until now anyway. 

“Come here,” Eddie murmurs, reaching his hands out. 

Richie lunges forward and comes down on top of Eddie so fast that it breaks the tension and has Eddie laughing into his curls as Richie clambers on top of him. Richie smacks a loud, messy kiss to his cheek in apology as he coordinates his long limbs. When he finally settles he’s covering Eddie’s entire body with his own while he supports the majority of his weight on his elbows. 

Eddie practically melts into the floor when Richie buries his face in his neck. He lets out a quiet _Mmmm_ that would be so much more mortifying if his brain wasn’t filling with a dull buzz. His arms quickly start to feel heavy so he wraps them around Richie’s neck and lets their weight bring his face closer to Eddie's skin. 

“You okay?” Richie mumbles. 

His tone is soft and warm and familiar and Eddie's chest aches with a desire to be his. "You're my Alpha," he whispers, as if that answers Richie's question. It kind of does right now honestly.

That makes Richie laugh as he shifts so he can lift his head up and look at Eddie properly. "Well that's nothing new," he teases, "Pretty sure I've been your Alpha since the first day we met." He moves his hand so it's cradling Eddie's head off the floor.

Eddie grins up at him but before he can reply Richie dips his head down to press a kiss to Eddie's lips. It's closed mouthed like it usually still is for them but it's firm with his big hand applying pressure to the back of Eddie's skull. 

Eddie moves his hands from their death grip around Richie's neck to scratch at his shoulders. He lets his fingertips dig into the muscles and feels Richie shudder above him. 

Right away Richie rips his mouth away from the kiss and sits up so he's straddling Eddie's hips, "Okay, stop, _stop_ ," he laughs, "Fuck, you smell so fucking _good_." 

Richie suddenly startles, as if he just remembered something, and that something becomes obvious when he brings his hands to rest at Eddie's sides and starts rubbing them up and down in the same way he's been doing for months but now it's actually _doing something_ and Eddie can smell Richie's pheromones changing to be more possessive, more territorial. 

Eddie quirks up an eyebrow, "Better?" he asks with a tone that conveys that he already knows the answer because _of course it is_. 

"Fuck yeah," Richie answers earnestly but it loses something when a yawn slips out. He raises his arm to cover his mouth and shakes his head adorably when he's done. 

Eddie lets out an answering yawn of his own and Richie reaches back to give his thigh two, quick _pat-pats_ , "Come on," he sighs, "let's get in bed."

Eddie shakes his head, "No, no, I'm not tired."

Richie shoots him a look and grins that stupid shit-eating grin that Eddie loves so much, "Pretty sure I can change your mind."

Eddie narrows his eyes, "You wouldn't dare."

Richie leans back down so they're face to face, he presses a kiss to Eddie's nose, his temple, "Try me."

**Author's Note:**

> also this fic is essentially where i just dump all my big ol' top energy so thanks for reading and validating me!


End file.
